L'enlèvement
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Une amie de MacGyver est enlevée


Aurélia

Fic Mac n° 3

Janvier 2007

Disclaimer : L'univers de MacGyver ne m'appartient pas.

ENLEVEMENT

1

Il était en congé. Enfin ! Depuis plusieurs semaines il avait enchaîné les missions, pratiquement sans interruption. Et des missions pas simples. Récupérer des documents secrets en Hongrie, se balader au Kenya à la rescousse d'éléphants en danger. Poursuivre des trafiquants de diamants jusqu'en Afrique du sud, et pour couronner le tout une mission suicide en Amérique centrale, qui avait bien failli tourner au cauchemar.

Oui MacGyver avait bien besoin de repos. Il s'était mis sur la liste des abonnés absents, n'avait donné son adresse à personne, surtout pas à Pete.

-Ecoute Pete, je serais absent quinze jours, avait-il dit. Inutile de chercher à me joindre.

-Même en cas d'urgence !

-Pour le moment l'urgence c'est moi. Me refaire une santé. Tu te rends pas compte toi, avait-il ajouté.

Pete avait souri. C'était vrai que MacGyver avait l'air fatigué. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et il semblait manquer d'entrain. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne s'était pas ménagé comme à l'accoutumée. C'était un homme généreux qui se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Peter, pourtant un dur à cuire était souvent impressionné par les ressources et le courage de MacGyver. Il réussissait là où personne n'aurait pu le faire. Mais là, il sentait qu'il lui avait peut être trop demandé.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi de tes congés ? demanda t-il d'un air innocent.

Mais Mac était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre à ce genre de piège.

-Ts..Ts…ts… Désolé, à bientôt ! dit-il en tournant la poignée de la porte du bureau de son chef et ami. .

-Bonne vacances, cria Pete.

Mais Mac était déjà dehors.

Oui, il avait bien besoin de repos. Mais il riait encore des manœuvres grossières de son ami Peter pour essayer de le retenir.

2

Il rentra chez lui, fit le tour de son logement et lui trouva un air impersonnel malgré le bazar et le fouillis qui remplissaient ses étagères. Son frigo ne contenait qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange et un vieux pot de cornichons. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la marina, la mer calme, c'est à peine s'il sentait les légers mouvements provoqués par le clapotis des flots. Il soupira. Il était rarement chez lui depuis quelques temps. Il eut subitement l'envie d'annuler son voyage et se reposer dans son intérieur en visionnant ses westerns préférés. Mais il se méfiait de Pete comme de la peste, celui-ci ne manquerait pas de venir faire un tour, ne serait-ce que pour voir si tout allait bien. Naturellement, il ne pourrait éviter de rencontrer son ami et d'accepter encore une mission dangereuse dont il était totalement saturé.

Finalement, il décida de partir, cela lui changerait les idées, lui ferait oublier un peu le vide qui s'était emparé de sa vie, le poussant dans cette fuite en avant inexorable qui était la sienne. Il prépara son sac rapidement, juste quelques affaires de toilette, des vêtements. Demain il s'envolerait pour les Bahamas, pour deux semaines de plongée, et de surf. Mac n'envisageait pas les vacances à rôtir sans rien faire sur une plage, même si cela lui arrivait de temps à autre. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps, et le démon de la bougeotte s'emparait de lui très vite.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé, alluma la télé et comme à son habitude s'endormit des les premières minutes du film.

A minuit il fut réveillé par le téléphone. Il grogna et laissa le répondeur en marche.

-Mac, c'est Peggy, viens vite.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Peggy ?

-Je t'en prie, je suis près de chez toi. Au secours !

La communication fut coupée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se réveilla tout à fait. Peggy !

Peggy Morgan ! Sa Peggy !

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et avaient joué ensemble sur les chemins montagneux du Minnesota, pêché dans les petits lacs et fait mille bêtises. Il se souvenait de fous rires sans fin qui les prenaient parfois quand les expériences hasardeuses de Mac tournaient au désastre. Elle venait souvent chez lui. La maison des Morgan n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la leur et les deux enfants étaient toujours dans la même classe à l'école. Les parents de Peggy étaient fermiers comme ceux de Mac. Parvenus à l'âge adulte ils s'étaient un peu perdu de vue, mais s'appelaient de temps à autre, ou s'écrivaient mais de plus en plus rarement, au fur et à mesure que leur vie les accaparait.

Peggy était secrétaire dans une société d'informatique, depuis maintenant 3 ans. C'était à peu près l'époque où Mac l'avait vue pour la dernière fois.

Ils s'habilla à toute vitesse et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas dehors qu'il reçut un coup sur la tête qui l'envoya instantanément au pays des songes.

3

Le réveil fut douloureux. On ne l'avait pas ménagé, le coup sur la nuque avait été violent et maintenant il était dans un endroit sombre qui sentait l'essence et qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à rouler et tanguer tout comme sa tête. Un bateau !

Il était à fond de cale. Il plissa les yeux pour accommoder sa vue à l'obscurité. L'endroit était humide. Il n'y avait que quelques caisses solidement amarrées, le reste était vide.

MacGyver était seul, mais au mouvement il sentait que le bateau était en pleine mer.

Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? où est Peggy ? pourquoi cet appel en plaine nuit ? Pensa t-il

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Il se leva avec précaution et grogna en se butant la tête contre le plafond. Sa haute taille l'empêchait de se tenir debout. Il avança à demi penché jusqu'à la porte qui était fermée à clé, naturellement ! Il donna un coup d'épaule mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

On lui avait fait les poches pendant son évanouissement, son couteau et menus objets qui constituaient sa panoplie habituelle avaient disparu.

Il n'avait rien pour ouvrir cette maudite ne porte. Mac s'assit contre la cloison et soupira, bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience.

On lui avait même pris sa montre !

Après un temps qui lui parut assez long, le bateau s'immobilisa.

Mac cligna des yeux quand la lumière jaillit brusquement d'une écoutille ouverte.

-Allez viens, dit l'homme brutalement en pointant sur lui un revolver.

Il grimpa les quelques marches qui aboutissaient à une cabine assez vaste, lambrissée de bois clair. On le fit monter sur le pont. L'air frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et le vent cingla son visage.

-Regarde

. Le bateau était immobilisé et se balançait au gré des flots. Il faisait nuit noire et ils étaient en pleine mer. Aucun port en vue, aucune lumière.

-Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu ne saurais même pas dans quelle direction nager, dit l'homme, en ricanant.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? finit par dire Mac. Où est Peggy Morgan ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, tu vas le savoir tout de suite. Allez on redescend ! dit-il en le poussant avec le bout de son arme.

Mac évalua la situation d'un seul coup d'œil. Un homme armé dans son dos et en dessous dans la cabine un autre, plus une femme, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de toute cette étendue d'eau. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il fallait juste courber le dos et essayer de savoir où était Peggy.

On le fit asseoir à une table face à un petit poste de télévision.

L'homme se présenta :

-Je suis Brian O'Connor, et tu vas faire exactement ce que je te demande.

Mac réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce nom lui était familier. Il regarda attentivement les personnes dont les visages lui étaient inconnus. O'Connor, mais oui l'affaire Harcano !

Steve Harcano gros bonnet de la drogue devait passer en jugement dans quelques jours. Son dossier était accablant. Un acte d'accusation long comme le bras. La Fondation Phoenix l'avait dans le collimateur depuis des années. Ce n'était pas MacGyver qui s'en était occupé personnellement, mais le service de Pete Thornton qui avait passé plusieurs mois à traquer cet homme à travers tout le pays et même à l'étranger. Il avait été arrêté, et après plusieurs mois de procédure, le procès allait enfin s'ouvrir.

O'Connor posa son revolver sur la table près de lui, bien en évidence tandis que les autres restaient près de Mac à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Que de précautions, dit-il en détournant à demi et en voyant les malfrats se rapprocher de lui, je ne suis même pas armé !

-On te connaît MacGyver ! Toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour la réussite de cette opération.

Mac n'en menait pas large malgré sa tranquille apparence. Il savait qu'il avait affaire avec des gens qui ne plaisantaient pas, et pour qui le meurtre était un moyen comme un autre de parvenir à leurs fins.

Sur un signe d'O'Connor, la jeune femme plaça une cassette dans le magnétoscope et alluma la télévision.

-Regarde, dit-elle.

A l'écran Peggy, bâillonnée et ligotée sur une chaise. On ne voyait que ses yeux immenses et pleins de terreur.

Le cœur de Mac se serra. Il la reconnaissait à peine, elle avait fait couper ses longs cheveux blonds et la peur déformait son visage. On ne voyait pas sa bouche, uniquement son regard terrorisé.

-Et alors ? dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Tu la reconnais ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-C'est ton amie Peggy Morgan ! Tu tiens à elle.

-Oh… mais on s'est perdu de vue depuis longtemps…

-Ne raconte pas de conneries MacGyver, tu t'es précipité à son appel ! Si tu ne tenais pas à elle, tu n'aurais pas bougé.

-Bien sûr que si, j'aurais bougé, je réponds toujours oui aux jeunes filles en détresse…

-Ça suffit, coupa O'Connor, en le giflant violemment, arrête de nous raconter des salades. On s'est renseigné, tu la connais très bien, vous avez été élevés ensemble, on a vérifié.

Une angoisse folle serra le cœur de Mac, Harry, son grand père, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Il garda un masque impassible tandis que son esprit gambergeait. Ne pas leur faire voir, ne leur donner aucune prise sur lui. Jouer les indifférents vis à vis de Peggy.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Ben voilà, dit O'Connor avec un rictus, je suis sûr qu'on va s'entendre très bien tous les deux.

Mac hocha la tête sans conviction. Il avait peur pour Peggy, mais il devait essayer de gagner du temps.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tu connais Steve Harcano ? les services de ton ami Thornton l'ont arrêté et son procès doit s'ouvrir bientôt.

-C'est pas de mon ressort ça, dit le jeune homme.

-Naturellement, mais ce qui est de ton ressort c'est que tu as accès aux dossiers de la Fondation, et je veux que tu effaces tout ce que tu trouveras sur monsieur Harcano.

-C'est impossible, dit MacGyver tout en remarquant le « monsieur » dit respectueusement par O'Connor.

-Bien sûr que si c'est possible ! tu travailles à la Fondation, tu as tous les codes d'accès.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Il faudrait que j'aille là-bas.

-Non, non je te vois venir. C'est hors de question.

-Alors je suis désolé ça ne fonctionnera pas, dit –il fermement.

-Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi ? tu peux faire ça de n'importe quel ordinateur !

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les informations que vous cherchez ne sont pas accessibles si le modem n'est pas branché. Ou si le poste n'est pas relié au réseau. Et c'est le cas, la nuit.

O'Connor hésita et se concerta du regard avec les autres.

-Et bien on t'emmène à la Fondation.

Mac Réfléchit à vive allure, il lui fallait dire oui tout de suite, sinon Peggy… il décida de se montrer tout de même assez ferme.

-Avant, je veux parler à Peggy, dit-il.

-Impossible !

-Je ne ferai rien sans savoir si elle est réellement en vie !

Le cœur de Mac battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, c'était un véritable quitte ou double qu'il jouait à cet instant. Ou, on considérait qu'il était une pièce maîtresse sur l'échiquier, ou on l'abattait sur le champ.

O'Connor le dévisagea l'air mauvais. Il fit un signe à la jeune femme. Celle-ci pointa son arme sur la nuque de Mac.

-Viens, on redescend.

Le soulagement envahit Mac à cet instant. Ils avaient l'air décidé à jouer le jeu.

Ils prirent le chemin en sens inverse, et La femme le poussa si bien qu'il faillit glisser sur les marches humides descendant à la cale.

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Puis il sentit le bateau qui se remettait en marche. Il ne comprenait pas très bien leur petit jeu. Pourquoi aller en mer ? Pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir sans doute pensa t-il.

Un moment plus tard le bateau ralentit. Ils devaient se rapprocher de la côte.

Il faisait toujours nuit, quand ils débarquèrent dans le port de Venice. Mac entendit sonner deux coups au clocher d'une église voisine.

Il descendit sur le quai toujours encadré des trois malfrats.

O'Connor se dirigea vers une cabine et composa un numéro. Il dit quelques mots que MacGyver n'entendit pas. Puis O'Connor lui fit signe et lui passa le combiné.

-Peggy !

-Mac, ils veulent me tuer, je t'en prie…

Il n'en entendit pas plus. On lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

-Satisfait ? dit O'Connor méchamment.

-Non ! je veux la voir, vous pouvez avoir trafiqué un enregistrement téléphonique.

C'est hors de question ! rugit O'Connor.

Mac le cœur battant la chamade décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, il ne faisait aucune confiance à ces hommes.

-Si vous refusez, je n'efface pas les dossiers !

-On pourrait le tuer tout de suite, ragea l'acolyte de O'Connor !

-Vous pourriez, répondit Mac froidement, mais dans ce cas vous n'auriez pas le temps de trouver une autre personne pour faire votre sale boulot.

O'Connor fit un signe à l'autre homme de se calmer.

Une voiture tous feux éteints se gara le long du trottoir.

-Monte fit l'homme en ouvrant la portière.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis !

Mac fut poussé brutalement, il se laissa faire car la vie de Peggy en dépendait. On lui banda les yeux et on le fit monter dans le véhicule.

Mac essaya de se repérer en suivant les virages, mais il perdit rapidement le sens de l'orientation. Le trajet dura un moment assez long. Puis il sentit que la voiture s'arrêtait. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt sans doute, car il entendit des portes se refermer. On le poussa dans un escalier assez raide.

-Pas un mot, lui souffla t-on à l'oreille.

Ils firent quelques pas et on lui enleva son bandeau. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce, une sorte de bureau surplombant une salle plus grande. Une usine désaffectée comme il y en a des dizaines à Los Angeles.

En contrebas il vit Peggy. Elle était assise sur un vieux matelas, le poignet gauche attaché à un tuyau, le dos contre le mur. Elle ne disait rien et prenait visiblement son mal en patience.

-Voilà tu l'as vue, elle va bien. Maintenant on va à la fondation.

Et avant que Mac ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, sa bouche fut fermée par un large collant. Ses yeux jetèrent des flammes qui n'impressionnèrent pas ses gardiens.

-Ecoute–moi bien, dès que le procès a lieu et que la relaxe est prononcée, ta copine sera libérée. C'est bien compris ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il rageait mais ne pouvait rien faire. On lui remit son bandeau, et c'est ainsi qu'aveugle et muet il quitta les lieux.

-Naturellement pas un mot de tout ceci à Thornton ! Et puis au procès tu viendras témoigner en faveur de monsieur Harcano Sinon ta copine : couic, dit-il en passant sa main devant sa gorge !

Mac hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'obéir. Ou du moins d'essayer de leur donner le change.

4

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la fondation Phoenix fut assez court. Il n'y avait peu de circulation à cette heure de la nuit.

On lui enleva son bandeau et un coup sec sur le collant le fit grimacer. Il était libéré.

-Ne fais pas le mariole. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire. Tu rentres et tu dis au garde à l'entrée que tu as oublié quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui serait plausible à ton avis pour justifier un retour en pleine nuit ?

-Mon billet d'avion, je pourrais l'avoir laissé dans un bureau ?

-Excellent, dit O'Connor en souriant pour la première fois de la soirée. Je vois que tu t'es décidé à coopérer.

Mac fit une petite mimique pour montrer qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

-Nous sommes des amis à toi, on entre sans problème. A la moindre entourloupe on te descend, toi et ta copine. C'est bien compris ?

Le plan se déroula sans anicroche. MacGyver montra sa carte au gardien et il fit entrer ses deux faux amis. Arrivés à l'étage des archives, on l'obligea à s'asseoir devant une console.

Il entra ses mots de passe et accéda rapidement au dossier demandé. Puis O'Connor le poussa et prit sa place. En quelques clics le dossier de Harcano était effacé, et les sauvegardes également.

Naturellement ce dossier avait été stocké sur l'ordinateur personnel de Mac à son appartement, et il ,en avait fait des disquettes, et tout effacé par précaution. . Mais MacGyver s'abstint de le leur dire. Visiblement O'Connor avait l'air satisfait.

-Il n'y a pas de disquettes ? demanda t-il pris d'un doute subit

-Regardez, dit Mac ces machines n'ont pas de lecteurs de disquettes.

-Parfait. Pas de dossiers, non lieu au procès. On redescend.

-Et Peggy ?

-On va la libérer à la fin du procès, mais avant il nous reste une petite formalité.

Ils redescendirent par l'ascenseur et arrivés dans le hall, O'Connor prit son revolver et tira par deux fois sur le garde.

Celui-ci avant de tomber ouvrit des yeux exorbités. sur MacGyver. Celui-ci surprit dans le regard du garde de l'horreur et une intense surprise.

-Ma.. articula t-il faiblement.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça, dit Mac écoeuré de l'attitude de O'Connor.

-Oh si, il nous avait vu et aurait pu témoigner contre nous. Maintenant assez discuté. Et tu as intérêt à la boucler. Tu es mouillé jusqu'au cou maintenant.

Toujours sous la menace d'une arme on poussa Mac dehors. La voiture repartit en trombe laissant Mac seul sur le trottoir. Il n'avait pas pu voir le numéro de la voiture et de toute façon c'était trop tard.

5

Dans le service de réanimation le garde David Barrow luttait contre la mort. Près de son lit sa femme somnolait dans un fauteuil. A la porte deux policiers armés faisaient le guet.

-C'est incompréhensible ! dit Peter Thornton au commissaire Davidson de la police de Los Angeles.

-Ce MacGyver, il est fiable ?

-Naturellement, c'est un de mes meilleurs agents, il travaille pour la fondation depuis plusieurs années, répondit Peter d'un ton outré.

-Mais que venait-il faire à 3 heures du matin à la fondation ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Thornton. Aucune idée.

-J'envoie deux hommes à son domicile, immédiatement.

Pete secoua la tête

-C'est inutile, il a du prendre l'avion ce matin.

-Pour quelle destination ? répliqua le commissaire, contrarié.

-Justement, il ne me l'a pas dit.

Davidson fit une grimace de contrariété.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? C'est paraît-t-il votre meilleur ami, et votre subordonné et il ne vous dit pas où il va ?

-Il part en vacances et ne m'a dit où il allait. Il est libre de son temps et de ses mouvements pendant ses congés.

-Oui bien sûr, fit Davidson, mais avouez que ça tombe mal.

Peter Thornton ne savait plus à quel saint de vouer et pensait que Mac s'était fourré dans les ennuis. A cet instant il ne pouvait se douter à quel point.

-Sergent Marino, appela Davidson dans son talkie, faites une recherche sur certain MacGyver sur tous les vols en partance de Los Angeles depuis ce matin. Nous aurons la destination de votre ami d'ici quelques minutes ajouta t-il en direction de Pete.

Il y eut du remue ménage dans la chambre du blessé.

-Il reprend conscience, entendirent-ils.

Pete et Davidson se retrouvèrent au chevet de David Barrow. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts.

-Qui vous a tiré dessus ? demanda le lieutenant.

-Il ne peut pas encore vous répondre, affirma l'infirmière de garde. Il reprend tout juste connaissance.

-C'est très important mademoiselle. Il doit pouvoir identifier le tireur.

-Je vous en prie monsieur…

-Juste une minute, après nous sortons c'est promis.

Pete se pencha vers le blessé. Il lui prit la main. Celui-ci faisait des efforts pour articuler. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis Pete entendit clairement : MacGyver !

Le lieutenant avait aussi entendu. Il se tourna brusquement vers le chef de la fondation Phoenix. Son regard était interrogatif :

-Il accuse MacGyver, me semble t-il.

-C'est impossible ! répliqua Pete atterré.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-MacGyver n'est jamais armé, il déteste les armes !

-Ça ne veut rien dire. On ne connaît pas forcément bien les gens. Si vous saviez ce que je vois tous les jours ! fit le commissaire fataliste.

Son portable sonna à ce moment là. Il répondit par un « oui » très sec.

-Votre ami était sur les listes en partance pour les Bahamas, mais il ne s'est pas présenté à l'embarquement.

-Vous voyez bien, ajouta Peter avec fermeté, s'il était coupable, il se serait enfui !

-C'est possible concéda le policier. Mais je veux absolument l'entendre et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

6

La nuit avait été très courte pour MacGyver. Il prit un jus d'orange, se doucha et mit des vêtements propres. Il alla ensuite chercher une carte de Los Angeles.

D'après lui, le trajet fait en pleine nuit n'avait pas dû excéder 3 kilomètres, pour se rendre du port de Venice à l'entrepôt où était retenue prisonnière Peggy Morgan. Il traça un cercle de 3 kilomètre de rayon autour du débarcadère. Un grande surface d'environ 40 Kms carrés à couvrir ? Heureusement, la moitié était de la mer, cela réduisait un peu les possibilités, mais la tâche ne serait pas facile. Mac se pencha davantage sur le plan pour étudier toutes les possibilités. Dans cette zone maritime il y avait beaucoup d'usines désaffectées. Il en recensa une quinzaine.

Un sacré boulot d'en faire le tour surtout sans se faire repérer. L'endroit doit être très gardé, pensa t-il.

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand on cogna vigoureusement à la porte. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant deux policiers sur le pas de sa porte. Peter Thorton lui faisait de grands signes qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Vous êtes bien monsieur MacGyver ? demanda le plus jeune des policiers

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit-il en lui passant les menottes dans le dos,et il le poussa hors de la pièce.

-Mais de quoi m'accuse t-on ? fit le jeune homme, outré.

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous lors du procès….

Pete à cet instant réagit vigoureusement :

-Cet homme est innocent !

-Restez en dehors de tout cela monsieur Thornton, fit le plus âgé des deux hommes.

-Mac je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vous ne vous parlez pas, fit sévèrement le policier.

MacGyver avait du mal à mettre deux idées à la suite l'une de l'autre. Cela avait –il un rapport avec l'affaire Harcano ? le meurtre du gardien de la fondation Phoenix ? Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police fut assez court. On lui enleva les menottes et on l'enferma avec d'autres personnes arrêtées le même jour. Deux ou trois poivrots, quelques femmes et un homme immobile allongé sur un banc. Il se fit une place discrète et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne l'interroger. Les femmes étaient bruyantes et aguicheuses. Il essaya de se concentrer sur tous les évènements de la nuit mais l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait pour Peggy augmentait. Si les ravisseurs apprenaient qu'il s'était fait arrêté, ils allaient croire qu'il allait tout déballer à la police, et la vie de Peggy ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil. Il devait immédiatement parler au commissaire.

Je veux parler au commissaire, cria t-il à travers le grillage.

Le gardien qui lisait son journal devant les grilles fermées leva à peine les yeux de son journal.

-Il n'est pas là.

Mac soupira

-Alors la personne qui le remplace ! C'est très urgent ! c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Ils disent tous ça ! si je les écoutais, ils seraient tous innocents !

le gardien replongea dans la page des sports.

Mac devait prendre son mal en patience. Il se rassit et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas facile dans cette cellule puante et bruyante.

Vers 10 heures on vint le chercher.

-Asseyez vous. Monsieur… ?

-MacGyver répondit-il.

-C'est ça fit le fonctionnaire bougon. Racontez moi tout, qu'on en finisse. Je devrais être au mariage de ma fille actuellement et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je suis de très mauvaise humeur !

-Désolé pour vous répondit Mac froidement, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.

-Pour meurtre.

-Mais qui est mort ?

-Oh ne faites pas l'innocent, monsieur, vous avez été vu sur une camera de surveillance en train de tirer sur David Barrow le gardien de la fondation Phoenix.

-C'est absolument impossible !

-Et pourquoi serait-ce impossible ironisa le policier ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas tiré.

-Vous reconnaissez être sur les lieux cette nuit et avoir tiré sur le garde ?

-Non, pas du tout ! j'étais là bas, mais je n'ai pas tiré.

-le garde vous accuse formellement !

-Il n'est pas mort ?

-Si, il est mort, mais il a eu le temps de prononcer votre nom.

-Je veux voir la vidéo dit Mac.

-Vous n'avez rien à exiger.

L'interrogatoire fut court, MacGyver ne démordit pas de sa version, mais il ne voulut pas donner la vraie raison de sa présence sur les lieux.

Le retour dans la cellule fut pénible pour Mac. Il était accusé du meurtre de David, lui qui détestait les armes à feu. Lui qui était ami avec les Barrow depuis qu'il était allé voir sa sœur et ses neveux à Berlin Est en 86. Ils étaient assez proches depuis. La femme de David l'invitait de temps en temps à dîner avec Peter, et les enfants de David adoraient MacGyver.

Pendant ce temps Pete tirait les sonnettes et rameutait tout le monde possible sur l'affaire. Il chargea une équipe interne à la fondation d'enquêter toute affaire cessante sur le meurtre de la nuit précédente.

Sur les cameras vidéos On voyait très nettement MacGyver parlant au gardien et signant le registre à exactement 2 h 43. Deux hommes en retrait prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la camera s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur derrière MacGyver. A 3 H 07 exactement la camera fut neutralisée, et le reste de la bande était illisible. C'est à ce moment là que Pete supposa que le garde fut tué.

Il n'y avait rien de plus sur la bande qui soit exploitable.

Dans l'après midi Pete avait obtenu du commissaire Davidson l'autorisation de parler à MacGyver quelques instants.

On le fit entrer dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire où les deux hommes s'assirent de chaque côté de la table centrale.

-Je m'occupe de tout Mac, dit le directeur des opérations à la fondation Phoenix, un homme avec un sympathique visage rond. En ce moment dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude.

-Et maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe, ajouta t-il.

Le jeune homme soupira et entreprit le récit de la nuit passée. Depuis le coup de fil de Peggy Morgan, sa capture, le coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête, jusqu'au moment où O'Connor avait tiré deux fois sur David Barrow.

-L'inspecteur que j'ai vu m'a dit que David était mort en prononçant mon nom.

-Rassure-toi il est toujours vivant, bien que son état soit critique le médecin pense qu'il va s'en tirer.

Les épaules de MacGyver s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Il eut un pâle sourire.

-Tant mieux. Quand j'ai vu O'Connor tirer je n'ai rien pu faire, ils m'ont fait sortir du bâtiment sous la menace d'une arme.

-Le coup de fil aux urgences c'était toi ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu appeler de chez moi, la ligne téléphonique avait été coupée. Une précaution supplémentaire pour m'empêcher d'appeler des secours. Maintenant tu dois me faire sortir d'ici.

-Ça ne va pas être facile ! tu passes devant le juge demain matin. Et c'est le juge Cobert ! dit Pete gravement.

-Oh non grimaça Mac, il va refuser la liberté provisoire.

-C'est probable sauf si David revient à lui et te disculpe.

Mac n'insista pas. Il y avait aussi l'affaire Harcano et Peggy en danger de mort. Cela passait avant lui il en était conscient.

-Quand le procès des mafiosi doit-il commencer ? s'informa t-il.

-Lundi, mais maintenant que toutes les dossiers ont disparu, ça va être un procès inutile, il y aura non lieu.

-Ts ts fit Mac en souriant, tu me connais bien mal Pete !

-Quoi ? fit son ami, surpris ! Tu avais fait des copies ?

-Exactement !

Il indiqua à son ami le moyen de les récupérer.

-Fais surveiller ma maison de très près. Il y a là bas des choses que j'ai cachées, telles par exemple la clé d'une certaine consigne à la gare centrale.

-Très malin fit Pete en souriant. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Le sergent entra à cet instant et fit signe à Peter Thornton de se lever et de partir.

-Garde courage Mac, ça ne va plus être très long.

La jeune femme, assise sur un fauteuil près du lit, tenait la main de son mari dans les siennes. Son regard s'attarda sur le long corps étendu, les pansements sur la poitrine, les perfusions qui dispensaient les médicaments et les liquides nourriciers indispensables. Le visage de l'homme était comme figé, son teint très pâle, du à une perte de sang considérable.

La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son chevet et se demandait pourquoi les derniers mots de son mari avant de perdre connaissance avaient été « MacGyver » Les policiers avaient arrêté le jeune homme, mais pour elle c'était impensable. Pas lui. Pas cet ami si proche qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer sa vie pour eux, lui que les enfants adoraient et qu'il leur rendait bien. MacGyver était incapable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid avec une arme à feu de surcroît. Maria essuya une larme et s'approchant de l'oreille de son mari elle lui parla tendrement.

Le docteur passa quelques heures plus tard et trouva la jeune femme endormie dans le fauteuil.

-Madame dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule. Il faut que j'examine votre mari. Pouvez vous nous laisser seuls un moment ?

Maria hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir où elle retrouva Pete.

-Alors comment va –t il ?

-Le médecin est près de lui dit-elle

-A t-il repris connaissance ?

-A peine, il ouvre les yeux de temps en temps, il marmonne des mots sans suite, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Pete, gêné lui proposa son mouchoir. Elle refusa dans un sourire

-Ça va aller dit-elle en se reprenant. Et MacGyver comment va t-il ?

-Ne vous faites aucun souci pour lui, il est coriace et en vu d'autres, ne pensez qu'à Dave. Il a besoin de vous plus que jamais, vos enfants aussi.

Pete espérait qu'il avait été convainquant, mais son inquiétude pour Mac n'était pas feinte, il espérait juste avoir suffisamment donné le change.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant :

-Vous pouvez entrer dit le médecin, il demande à vous voir.

Maria se précipita. Son mari avait les yeux ouverts et essayait de parler.

-Maria… fit-il d'une voix faible.

Pete fit signe au garde devant la porte :

-Où est le commissaire Davidson ?

-A la cafeteria !

-Allez vite le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Davidson, Pete et Maria étaient au chevet de David Barrow.

-Juste quelques minutes dit le médecin, il est très faible.

-Que s'est-il passé demanda doucement Pete ?

-MacGyver… deux hommes sont entrés… Mac… signé registre… Après…

L'homme s'arrêta un long moment pour reprendre son souffle. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Plus…tard.. ils sont revenus, l'un menaçait Mac de son revolver, l'autre… tiré…sur moi…

le blessé parlait avec difficulté.

-Cela suffit maintenant, laissez-le se reposer.

-Mac est disculpé fit Pete avec soulagement. Il faut le relâcher tout de suite.

MacGyver sortit du commissariat tard dans l'après midi. Le commissaire Davidson avait fait lever l'inculpation qui heureusement pour Mac n'était pas encore arrivée jusqu'au juge. Il était libre et aucune charge ne fut retenue contre lui.

Devant le commissariat il retrouva Pete qui l'attendait pour le reconduire chez lui.

La Marina était calme en ce samedi après midi d'hiver. Les bateaux semblaient désertés et le ciel plombé n'invitait pas à la promenade. Mac frissonna et resserra le col de sa veste. Il avançait du long pas de l'homme pressé de rentrer chez lui trouver le calme et le repos après une dure journée. Derrière lui Pete s'efforçait de se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il était légèrement essoufflé quand il arriva devant le bateau de son ami.

La porte était entrouverte, Mac fit un signe silencieux de la main pour empêcher Pete d'avancer. Il poussa la porte avec lenteur et passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, il écouta un instant mais seuls les légers craquements habituels de la péniche lui répondirent. Il alluma l'électricité et ne put retenir un juron.

-C'est pas vrai !

l'appartement avait été mis à sac, rien n'avait été épargné, le canapé éventré, les étagères vidées de leur contenu. Les lampes et la vaisselle brisée. Même les cassettes vidéo avaient été jetées au sol et éparpillées.

-Oh non ! redit-il en jetant un regard désolé autour de lui.

Il eut un instant de découragement, et se demanda en un éclair si toute sa vie aventureuse avait un sens, et s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout laisser tomber et d'aller se réfugier sur une île déserte.

-Ils ne t'ont pas cru n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu leur as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de disquettes.

Mac soupira découragé :

-Probablement pas. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de faire surveiller ma maison ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

-Si… mais ils ont du neutraliser le garde. Je n'ai vu personne à l'entrée. Tu crois que…

-J'en sais rien coupa Mac, peut être qu'ils ont trouvé la clé, peut être pas… J'en ai pour des heures à trier et ranger tout ça.

-Je vais t'aider !

-Non merci ! ça va aller !

-Mais tu ne vas pas dormir ici s'insurgea Pete.

-La porte ne ferme plus et je ne peux pas laisser tout comme ça. Il faut que je recherche cette clé.

Mac sans plus s'occuper de son ami releva les étagères et commença à ranger les livres et ce qui pouvaient être sauvé. Il mit en tas au milieu de la pièce ce qui lui paraissait irrécupérable. Sans ajouter un mot, Pete comprenant le silence de son ami, entreprit de ranger la cuisine. C'était un fouillis indescriptible de vaisselle cassée de denrées renversées. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de récupérable. Dans l'entrée le sol était glissant et il chuta lourdement. Mac se précipita

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal !

-Non mais c'est vexant de glisser comme ça sur du savon liquide, dit-il en se relevant avec difficulté, mon orgueil en a pris un coup.

-Du savon liquide ? mais je n'en ai pas dit Mac avec étonnement.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ça demanda Pete en passant son doigt sur le sol. Il le renifla et le pointa sous le nez de Mac. Si ce n'est pas du savon ça !

le jeune homme le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il eut une pensée soudaine et chercha la paire de chaussures qu'il portait la nuit précédente.

Du savon, du savon murmura t-il comme pour s'encourager. Il trouva ses chaussures dont la semelle était pleine d'une substance blanche légèrement visqueuse.

-Oui, c'est ça. Nous sommes allés dans un entrepôt ou une ancienne usine, je me souviens maintenant il y avait cette odeur, comme un parfum, nous avons marché un moment, j'ai glissé, puis on a monté un escalier. Là ils m'ont enlevé le bandeau et j'ai pu voir Peggy.

-Et tu as reconnu l'endroit ?

-Non, j'étais à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, mais maintenant je pense que ça devait être une ancienne usine de savon et de lessive. Les hommes qui sont venus mettre ma maison à sac devaient en avoir plein leurs chaussures et avec la pluie qui est tombée dans l'après midi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Pete avait compris depuis longtemps.

-Il faudrait chercher une ancienne usine à savon. Ton ordinateur est en état ?

-J'en sais rien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été abîmé dit-il en l'allumant. Toi tu fais des recherches, pendant que je continue à chercher la clé dans tout ce fouillis.

Les deux hommes travaillèrent en silence. Pete s'était connecté aux serveurs de la fondation qui pouvaient le mettre en communication avec de nombreuses administrations. Dans les registres du ministère du travail il trouva trois usines qui avaient fermé durant les dix dernières années.

-Tu as un plan de la ville ?

Mac eut un grand geste de la main en montrant le fouillis.

-Sers –toi !

-On est pas sorti fit Pete et toi de ton côté cette foutue clé ?

-Je l'ai fit Mac triomphalement, émergeant de dessous la table du salon.

-Elle était où ?

-Bien cachée, ils ont trouvé la cachette, mais n'ont heureusement pas su l'identifier.

-Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient en fait.

-Je pense qu'ils cherchaient plutôt une disquette.

-Tu l'avais mise où ?

-Elle était cousue dans la poche d'un jean.

-Malin ! fit Pete en souriant.

-Alors maintenant localiser où se trouve Peggy est la première chose à faire.

-Tu l'as finalement ce plan ?

-Oui le voilà, fit Mac après quelques instants, je l'ai.

Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt au travail. L'usine la plus probable était la Norman-and-Cower qui datait d'une trentaine d'années, un reste de la zone industrielle démolie pour la construction du parc expo. D'ailleurs ces vieux bâtiments étaient destinés à la destruction. Il y avait un important projet d'urbanisme, et la ville avait réquisitionné les emplacements. Les deux autres usines de lessive étaient situées loin au nord de la ville. Cela ne correspondait pas à la distance calculée par MacGyver.

Les usines désaffectées étaient un problème majeur de sécurité. Elles servaient de repaire aux trafiquants qui pouvaient se livrer à leurs activités illégales en toute impunité.

-L'endroit doit être bien gardé, dit Pete. Je vais appeler la police.

-Non surtout pas ! réagit Mac au quart de tour. Une opération officielle est trop dangereuse. Il vaut agir discrètement, la vie de Peggy ne tient qu'à un fil.

-Tu as sans doute raison concéda Pete. Tu as un plan ?

Mac réfléchissait au bon moment pour tenter quelque chose.

-Tu dis que le procès s'ouvre lundi ?

-Oui, à 9 heures

-Nous n'agirons donc pas avant la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient le temps de fomenter un nouveau plan.

La nuit était tombée et la petite habitation éclairée chichement par la seule lampe que Mac avait trouvé intacte. Le canapé avait été remis en place et les coussins déchirés recouverts d'une couverture. Les deux hommes discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, après avoir rendu un semblant d'ordre à l'habitation.

-Tu ne veux pas venir dormir chez moi ? proposa Pete, en baillant, il est très tard.

MacGyver refusa. Il préférait rester chez lui, il prétexta quelques autres rangements à faire. Il voulait rester seul. Il aimait beaucoup son ami Pete, mais celui-ci, dans son désir de bien faire était quelquefois un peu envahissant. Or Mac était un solitaire, même s'il avait beaucoup d'amis, sa liberté était chère à ses yeux, En ce moment il avait envie d'être seul, pour faire le point.

Pete avec sa finesse habituelle le comprit tout de suite. Il lui lança un regard inquiet malgré tout.

-Fais attention à toi !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! fit le jeune homme en souriant. On se revoit demain. Minuit !

Et il le poussa doucement dehors avant que Pete n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une autre phrase.

Finalement Mac alluma la télé qui heureusement fonctionnait toujours, et vaincu par la fatigue, il s'endormit devant un vieux film de Gary Cooper, qui avait échappé au massacre.

Il faisait nuit noire, lorsque MacGyver gara sa jeep dans une ruelle étroite. L'usine était à quelques centaines de mètres et avec Pete ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à une certaine distance du bâtiment.

Devant eux une masse noire surgit de l'ombre.

-Je vais faire un tour par ici, dit Mac en montrant l'ouverture du côté ouest qui ne paraissait pas gardée.

Pendant que Pete restait en surveillance à l'extérieur il ouvrit prudemment la porte. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, qui n'était pas totale à l'intérieur de l'usine. Le fond était éclairé. Il pouvait distinguer un escalier en fer qu'il supposât être celui qu'il avait emprunté l'autre nuit les yeux bandés. Il s'arrêta, aux aguets. Des bruits de voix montaient jusqu'à lui. Des voix toutes proches. Il avançait prudemment, se déplaçant sans bruit comme un félin. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se dissimula derrière un pilier. Un homme armé jusqu'aux dents venait dans sa direction.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit une voix de femme.

-J'avais entendre un bruit dit l'homme.

-Sans doute un rat ! personne ne viendra.

-Je vais quand même jeter un œil dit la femme.

Elle s'approcha du lieu où se tenait MacGyver et ne le vit pas s'approcher. Il la fit tomber en arrière et mettant une main sur sa bouche, la coucha sur le sol. Il lui posa un morceau d'adhésif sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et lui attacha les mains et les pieds.

Un de moins pensa Mac. Si je ne me trompe pas il en reste deux.

Il approcha doucement de l'escalier de fer. Celui-ci semblait en mauvais état. Mac monta doucement les marches, il se mit à plat ventre en haut de l'escalier et défit les quelques boulons qui tenaient encore. Il se recula et lança de toutes ses forces une boite en bois derrière lui. Aussitôt il y eut du remue-ménage en bas.

-Brenda ! c'est toi fit une voix d'homme, tu es en haut ?

Il avança sa lampe torche à la main. Mac dissimulé derrière des caisses le vit aussitôt. Il lança un autre objet en haut de l'escalier. L'homme s'avança doucement et commença à monter très lentement les marches. Avant qu'il n'arrive en haut, Mac tira d'un coup sec sur la tige métallique qui tenait encore l'escalier. Celui-ci dans un bruit sinistre tomba emportant l'homme avec lui. Mac le cueillit d'un coup de poing dans le menton au moment où il se relevait en jurant. Il l'envoya immédiatement au pays des songes.

Au même moment Pete arriva dans le champ de vision du jeune homme poussant devant lui un homme tout en le menaçant de son revolver.

-Chut ! fit celui-ci. Il y en a peut être d'autres. Je n'ai pas vu O'Connor. Pete menotta et bâillonna son prisonnier, le laissant attaché à un poteau. Puis il rejoignit MacGyver qui avait disparu derrière une énorme cuve. Ils approchèrent lentement de la zone éclairée, tout en veillant à rester invisibles.

-Oh mon Dieu ! murmura Pete.

A quelques mètres d'eux, ils voyaient Peggy, étendue sur un matelas et ligotée avec des cordes. O'Connor était penché sur elle et fixait quelque chose sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille était immobile et semblait évanouie. Pete avança doucement l'arme au poing en direction du malfrat, tandis que Mac plus près, s'était arrêté dans son élan en voyant O'Connor déclencher la mise à feu de la bombe qu'il avait fixée sur la poitrine de Peggy.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, l'homme se retourna brusquement, et tira, mais dans la pénombre il rata MacGyver qui avait roulé sur le sol. Simultanément Pete tira et l'homme s'écroula.

-Mac ça va ? tu es blessé s'inquiéta Pete en s'accroupissant près de son ami.

- Non, il m'a raté dit le jeune homme en se relevant.

MacGyver approcha de Peggy. La jeune fille semblait droguée. Sur sa poitrine une bombe était attachée avec du fil de fer barbelé et du sparadrap.

-Appelle la police, Pete s'il te plait.

-Tu peux la désamorcer ? demanda Thornton avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

La bombe ressemblait à une petite boite fermée par un couvercle en verre.

-Non, c'est une bombe sensible aux mouvements. Tu vois la targette ici, si elle touche la butée, tout saute. C'est pour cela qu'il a drogué Peggy. Le compte à rebours est enclenché, la bombe doit exploser à 11 heures. C'est très malin, peu importe l'issue du procès, elle était condamnée. Comme personne ne vient jamais ici, personne ne pouvait la trouver.

-Heureusement que tu as eu du flair pour le savon fit Pete admiratif.

Il était encore étonné après tant d'années des ressources de MacGyver dont l'esprit d'observation était sans faille, et lui permettait de trouver des solutions là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait échoué.

Mac se contenta de sourire. Il s'était assis près de la jeune fille.

-Il faut que j'arrive à la dégager. Aide moi ! je vais avoir du mal tout seul.

-Dis moi ce qu'il faut faire ! dit Pete d'une voix blanche.

-Trouve moi des cisailles, il faut commencer par enlever le fil de fer.

Les deux hommes se mirent à travailler très lentement. Pete suivait à la lettre les instructions de Mac. La plus grande difficulté résidait dans le fait que le moindre mouvement pouvait être fatal. Chaque fil devait être coupé avec beaucoup de précaution. Les fils de fer étaient également entourés de collant pour corser la difficulté.

Peggy commençait à se réveiller

-Ne bouge surtout pas lui dit Mac à l'oreille pour la calmer. Tout va bien.

La jeune fille avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Mac, tu m'as trouvée, murmura t-elle.

-Chut ! ne fais pas un geste, tout va bien se passer.

-Mais…

Elle reprenait conscience par vague et quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait sur la poitrine une bombe prête à exploser, elle paniqua.

-Je vous en prie mademoiselle, n'ayez aucune crainte, MacGyver est le meilleur dans ce domaine continua Pete d'un ton rassurant.

Les mouvements désordonnés de son cœur se communiquaient la petite boite qui tressautait à chaque battement. La voix douce de Mac qui lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes tout en travaillant, la calma, son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient de leur front bien que la température fût fraîche en cette nuit d'avril.

Une heure plus tard tout le fil de fer avait été enlevé. Les derniers bouts de collants furent retirés. Mac prit précautionneusement la bombe et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mur du fond. La déflagration ne fut pas très puissante. Elle était juste suffisante pour tuer la jeune fille.

La police arriva sur les lieux quelques instants plus tard et tout ce petit monde se retrouva derrière les barreaux. O'Connor était mort. Le procès Harcanno pouvait débuter dans quelques heures, il se déroulerait sans heurt.

-Comment va Peggy ? demanda Pete Thornton à son ami MacGyver quelques jours plus tard.

-Très bien, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

-Tu l'as revue ? fit Pete mine de rien.

Regard surpris de Mac devant l'air innocent de son ami ! Il eut un large sourire :

-Oui je l'ai revue, tout va bien, merci pour elle.

-Et …

Puis semblant réaliser à ce moment là que la curiosité de Pete était insatiable, il pointa son doigt vers lui :

-Et quoi ?...

-C'est une jeune femme charmante, elle est très belle, vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance et vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ? non ?

Mac soupira. Il aimait beaucoup Peter Thornton, mais il trouvait que son ami prenait parfois des allures de marieuse. Il ne comprenait pas son célibat, ses aventures sans lendemain et son manque d'enthousiasme à s'engager. Mac savait que c'était un de ses gros défauts. Mais la peur de perdre un être cher le bloquait, il avait perdu ses parents et beaucoup de ses amis. Cela le retenait dans ses engagements. Pete ne pouvait pas comprendre cela et Mac n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

Il préféra comme d'habitude s'en tirer par une pirouette :

-Pete le jour où je marierais tu seras le premier averti !

Sa récompense fut le visage de Pete, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, d'avoir été si vite démasqué !

FIN

21


End file.
